Ella Fitzgerald
October 16-22, 1936 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY (performing with Chick Webb & His Band, supported by Chink Collins, Madeline Belt, Jackie Mabley, Sandy Burns, Dusty Fletcher, Geo. Wiltshire, the Six Cotton Club Boys & the Twelve Careyettes) September 29, 1947 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (with Dizzy Gillespie & His Orchestra) March 7, 1953 Salle Pleyel, Paris, FRA (Jazz At The Philharmonic, with Lester Young, Gene Krupa, Charlie Shavers, Willie Smith, Flip Phillips, Oscar Peterson, Hank Jones, Teddy Napoleon, Ray Brown, Barney Kessel & Buddy Rich) May 10, 1953 National Guard Armory, Washington DC (supporting Frankie Laine, Louis Jordan & Woody Herman) 1954 Australian Tour with Artie Shaw, Buddy Rich & Jerry Colonna July 23-24, 1954 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (2 shows on 23rd, 3 on the 24th. Ella missed these shows and shows were organised on the 31st to compensate) July 26-28, 1954 West Melbourne Stadium, Melbourne, AUS (2 shows each night) July 29, 1954 Brisbane Stadium, Brisbane, AUS (2 shows) July 30-31, 1954 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (2 shows each night) August 2, 1954 Newcastle Stadium, Newcastle, AUS (cancelled due to ill health) May 14, 1955 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (,Command Performance Concert', benefit to fight juvenile delinquency, with Lionel Hampton, Dinah Washington, Count Basie, Wild Bill Davis, Mahalia Jackson, Clara Ward, Leroy Holmes, Betty Madigan, The Penguins, Doryce Brown, Thomas Mosley, Otis Williams & the Charms, Brock Peters & Alan Freed. Originally scheduled for April 30th) September 17, 1955 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.30 & Midnight, Jazz At The Philharmonic, with Gene Krupa Quartet, Stan Getz, Dizzy Gillespie, Oscar Peterson Trio, Buddy Rich, Flip Phillips, Roy Eldridge, Illinois Jacquet, Ray Brown & Herb Ellis) September 19, 1955 Paramount Theater, Brooklyn, NY (Jazz At The Philharmonic, with Gene Krupa Quartet, Stan Getz, Dizzy Gillespie, Oscar Peterson Trio, Buddy Rich, Flip Phillips, Roy Eldridge, Illinois Jacquet, Ray Brown & Herb Ellis) September 25, 1955 Mosque, Newark, NJ (Jazz At The Philharmonic, with Gene Krupa Quartet, Stan Getz, Dizzy Gillespie, Oscar Peterson Trio, Buddy Rich, Flip Phillips, Roy Eldridge, Illinois Jacquet, Ray Brown & Herb Ellis) May 14, 1958 Odeon, Leeds, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30, Jazz At The Philharmonic, with Dizzy Gillespie, Oscar Peterson Trio, Stan Getz, Coleman Hawkins, Sonny Stitt & Roy Eldridge) October 2, 1958 Murat Theatre, Indianapolis, IN (with Oscar Peterson Trio) Ella Fitzgerald & Oscar Peterson Trio UK Tour 1961 March 5, 1961 Hammersmith Gaumont, London, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30, with The Lou Levy Quartet, supported by Oscar Peterson Trio) March 16-17, 1961 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45, with Oscar Peterson) April 9, 1961 Tel Aviv, ISR (supported by Oscar Peterson Trio) March 18, 1963 New Victoria, London, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.10, supported by Oscar Peterson Trio) April 10, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45, supported by Roy Eldridge Quartet & Oscar Peterson Trio) Ella Fitzgerald & Oscar Peterson Trio UK Tour 1965 April 10, 1965 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00, supported by Oscar Peterson Trio) April 11, 1965 New Victoria, London, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.30, supported by Oscar Peterson Trio) April 12, 1965 Odeon, Leeds, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.50, supported by Oscar Peterson Trio) April 13, 1965 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00, supported by Oscar Peterson Trio) April 14, 1965 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00, supported by Oscar Peterson Trio) April 15, 1965 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00, supported by Oscar Peterson Trio) April 16, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30, supported by Oscar Peterson Trio) April 17, 1965 Dome, Brighton, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00, supported by Oscar Peterson Trio) April 18, 1965 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.30, supported by Oscar Peterson Trio) April 19, 1965 Kilburn Gaumont State, London, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45, supported by Oscar Peterson Trio) January 25, 1966 Palau de la Música Catalana, Barcelona, SPA (2 shows 7.15 & 11.00, with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) February 7, 1966 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE (with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) Ella Fitzgerald & Duke Ellington UK Tour 1966 February 12, 1966 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 9.00, with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) February 13, 1966 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30, with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) February 16, 1966 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00, with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) February 18, 1966 Odeon, Leeds, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.50, with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) February 19, 1966 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.45, with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) February 20, 1966 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30, with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) October 19, 1966 Fountain Street Church, Grand Rapids, MI (with Duke Ellington) September 19-25, 1966 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (with Duke Ellington) January 17, 1967 Mustermessehalle, Basel, SUI (with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) January 18, 1967 Rheinhalle, Dusseldorf, GER January 19, 1967 Zurich, SUI (with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) January 22, 1967 Falkoner Teatret, Copenhagen, DEN (2 shows with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) January 24, 1967 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE (2 shows with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) January 25, 1967 Rheinhalle, Oslo, NOR (2 shows 5.00 & 8.00, with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) January 26, 1967 Malmo, SWE (with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) January 27, 1967 Hamburg, GER (with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) January 28, 1967 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED (with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) January 29, 1967 Palais Des Beaux-Arts, Brussels, BEL (with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) January 31-February 1, 1967 Salle Pleyel, Paris, FRA (with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) February 2, 1967 Maison De La Culture, Caen, FRA (with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) February 3, 1967 Cinema Rio, Nancy, FRA (with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) Ella Fitzgerald & Duke Ellington UK Tour 1967 February 10, 1967 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) February 11, 1967 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra, in the presence of HRH Princess Margaret) February 12, 1967 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) February 13, 1967 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG (with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) February 14, 1967 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT (with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) February 15, 1967 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT (with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) February 16, 1967 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) February 17, 1967 Bradford University, Bradford, ENG (with Duke Ellington & His Orchestra) June 30, 1967 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA (Jazz At The Philharmonic, with Ella, Duke Ellington, Oscar Peterson Trio & Others) August 31-September 20, 1967 Fairmont Hotel Venetian Room, San Francisco, CA (2 shows each night 9.30 & Midnight) October 14, 1967 Indiana University Auditorium, Bloomington, IN (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30, supported by Oscar Peterson Trio) February 13-22, 1968 The Cave, Vancouver, BC April 17, 1970 Deutches Museum, Munich, GER (with Count Basie & His Orchestra) May 9, 1970 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows 6.50 & 9.15, with The Ronnie Scott Orchestra) May 24, 1971 New Victoria Theatre, London, ENG (2 shows 6.50 & 9.15 with Count Basie & His Orchestra) February 15-24, 1973 Elmwood Casino, Windsor, ON September 23, 1973 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH February 7, 1974 Kuppelsaal, Hannover, GER July 5, 1974 Filene Center at Wolf Trap, Vienna, VA November 29, 1974 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY March 23-29, 1975 King's, Eastbourne, ENG April 18-23, 1978 Palace Theater, Cleveland, OH (Pablo Jazz Festival, with Oscar Peterson, Joe Pass & Count Basie & His Orchestra) April 14-19, 1981 London Palladium, London, ENG (with Oscar Peterson, 2 shows 18th & 19th) May 13, 1984 Tonhalle, Dusseldorf, GER (with The Paul Smith Trio, supported by Joe Pass) July 4, 1984 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH (Cincinnati Pops Orchestra) November 13, 1989 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA ('Sammy Davis Jr.'s 60th Anniversary Celebration', performing "Too Close For Comfort". Broadcast on ABC on February 4, 1990) February 16, 1992 Wiltern Theater, Los Angeles, CA (Muhammad Ali's 50th Birthday Celebration, performing "Too Close For Comfort". Broadcast on ABC on March 1, 1992)